mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Babies
Disney Babies is a franchise that is aimed at a very young audience. As the name implies it features baby and toddler versions of various Disney characters, mainly Mickey and his friends, with some characters from other franchises as well. Product Information The franchise mainly consists of toys for infants and toddlers, as well as educational books and games, that teach basic things such as, shapes and colors. Characters As mentioned above, the Disney Babies franchise features infant versions of many of the Mickey and Friends characters, including The Sensational Six. Along with the six main characters, there several others that appear in the Disney Babies line. It should be noted that all the characters that appear in this line are roughly the same age as the main characters. For example, elderly characters such as Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig Von Drake, and Grandma Duck are not seen as Disney Babies nor are kid/teenage characters like Huey Dewey and Louie and Max Goof. This likely because they would not have been babies at the same time as Mickey Mouse. On a side note, Pete is the only villain to appear in the line. Character List *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy Goof *Pluto *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Clara Cluck *Gyro Gearloose *Gus Goose Merchandise Books * Baby Mickey's Toys (1986) * Baby Mickey Plays Hide and Seek ''(1986) * ''Baby Mickey's Book of Shapes ''(1986) * [[Baby Daisy's Walk|''Baby Daisy's Walk]] (1986) * Baby Donald Makes a Snowfriend (1987) * Where is Baby Mickey's Shoe? (1987) * Who Will Baby Mickey Meet? (1987) * Baby Daisy's Discoveries ''(1987) * ''A Day at the Zoo (1987) * [[What's That Noise, Baby Daisy?|''What's That Noise, Baby Daisy?]] (1987) * ''Baby Minnie's Treat (1987) * A New Doll for Baby Daisy (1987) * Where is Baby Mickey's Red Ball? (1987) * Baby Mickey's Book of Opposites ''(1987) * ''Baby Mickey's Word Book (1987) * 1 to 10 Count Again (1987) * Baby Daisy's Good Idea ''(1988) * ''Baby Donald's Day at the Beach ''(1988) * ''Baby Minnie's Busy Day ''(1988) * ''Rock-a-Bye (1988) * Baby Minnie, Come and Play (1988) * Baby Goofy's Missing Mitten (1988) * What Will We Eat? (1988) * On the Go (1988) * Baby Minnie, Do You Know? (1988) * Baby Goofy's Funny Ideas ''(1989) * ''Baby Mickey's Investigations (1990) * Play Ball, Baby Minnie (1990) * Where is Baby Donald's Kitten? (1990) * What's Missing, Baby Daisy? ''(1990) * ''Disney Babies: Nursery Rhymes (A Golden Board Book) ''(1990) * ''Disney Babies: Bedtime Stories ''(1990) * ''Disney Babies: Goodnight Lullabies ''(1991) * ''Disney Babies: Wake & Play (1991) * Disney Babies: The Night Before Christmas ''(1991) * ''Hello, Baby Mickey (1993) * Good Night, Baby Mickey (1993) * Baby Mickey's Play Day ''(1993) * ''Baby Daisy Goes Shopping ''(1993) * ''Baby Donald's Picnic ''(1993) Disney Babies Learn About * ''Color & Rhyming Words (1987) * Opposites & Shapes ''(1987) * [[Counting & Signs|''Counting & Signs]]'' (1987) * ''Sequencing & Classifying ''(1987) * ''M Words & Size Relationships (1987) * Touch & Opposites (1988) * Matching & Sounds (1988) * Associations & Feelings (1988) * Action Words & Weather ''(1988) * ''Tastes & Fears (1988) * Time of Day & Smells (1988) * D Words & Direction Words (1989) * ''Association & Picture Reading'''' (1989) * ''Missing Parts & Farm Words (1990) * B Words & Visual Discrimination ''(1990) My Walt Disney Picture Book * ''Baby Daisy's Discoveries (1987) * Baby Goofy's Funny Ideas ''(1987) * ''The Adventures of Baby Pluto ''(1987) * ''Baby Minnie's Surprise (1988) * Baby Donald's Pranks (1988) Disney Babies Out & Around * Let's Be Friends (1993) * Our New Teacher (1993) * Quiet, Please! (1993) * When is Later? (1993) * A Day at the Beach (1993) * Sleep-Over Fun (1993) * They're My Blocks! (1993) * I Can Do It! (1993) * Dress-up Fun (1993) * Brush, Baby Goofy (1993) * Brush Who Broke It? (1993) * What's on The Menu? (1993) * Helping Hands (1993) * My Tummy Hurts (1993) * Happy Birthday To Me (1993) * Where is my Blanket? (1993) * Safety First (1993) * Visiting the Doctor (1993) * Who Is Listening? (1993) * Please Behave, Baby Pete! (1993) Play-a-Songs * Disney Babies: Snuggle Songs ''(1996) * ''Disney Babies: Make-Believe Songs ''(1998) * ''Disney Babies: Storybook Songs (1998) Activity Books * Disney Babies (Sticker Fun) (1985) * Disney Babies: Christmas (1985) * Disney Babies (Paint with Water) ''(1985) * ''Disney Babies (A Big Coloring Book) (1986) * Disney Babies (A Big Color Activity Book) ''(1986) * ''Disney Babies (Trace and Color) ''(1987) * ''Disney Babies: Nursery Rhymes (A Big Coloring Book) (1990) Soundtrack * Disney Babies: Sleepytime Songs (1988) * Disney Babies Wake-up: "Good Morning" Song to Share With Your Baby (1991) * Disney Babies Playtime: Activity Songs to Share With Your Baby ''(1991) * ''Disney Babies Lullaby: Favorite Sleepytime Songs for Baby and You' '''(1991) Games * ''Disney Babies (Waddingtons) (1989) * Disney Babies (Cromy) (1991) * Discovery with Baby Mickey & Friends ''(2007) Toys * ''Disney Babies (foil puzzle) (1985) * Disney Babies (Clementoni) (1987) * [[Disney Babies (Frame-Tray puzzle)|''Disney Babies (Frame-Tray puzzle)]] (1988) * ''Disney Babies (3D Puzzle) (1989) * Disney Babies (Ravensburger) (1990) * Disney Babies (floor puzzle) (1991) * Disney Babies (Touch 'n Crawl) (1996) * Disney Babies (Disney Panorama) (2018) Gallery disney-babies-kiddie-pool_a-G-8756540-0.jpg Babypetewave.gif Babypetecry.gif 507ac6f5cbc84 8993n.jpg Baby donald.jpg 6CD06CCF-3EE8-4CCB-BD2A-874B8BDD68C7.jpeg 8C9BAC04-EA20-4FD0-A5C8-E7732A1EE4A1.gif Category:Real world articles Category:Products Category:Characters Category:Disney Babies